


Friendly Fire

by Savageseraph



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Desire, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friendship, Injury, Lust Potion/Spell, Magic, Magical Accidents, Possessive Behavior, Spells & Enchantments, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Vibrators, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes mistakes can be good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minna Leigh (minnaleigh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnaleigh/gifts).



> Yuletide 2008 fic written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=minna_leigh)[**minna_leigh**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=minna_leigh). Many thanks, as always, to [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**, bestest of betas.

We had rules in the Morgan-Tamwood household, and one of the most important was that no one interrupted me while I was whipping up a new potion or crafting a new charm. Normally, brewing up some bottled courage didn't require quiet concentration, but when I was tweaking the recipe, I needed to focus. Something was killing male prostitutes, and "killing" was a fairly mild term to describe a series of dismemberments and eviscerations. Based on the reports, whatever was responsible threw off a potent circle of fear, so I was going to craft some supercharged courage charms to counter it.

I'd sent Jenks and his family out to work in the garden with dire warnings to the entire clan about how I'd take being interrupted. Ivy was already gone doing whatever Ivy did during one of her fade outs, but I left a blue ribbon tied to the door to let her know I was working. She laughed when I first suggested that we needed some sort of signal, the sound tickling against my skin in a way that no friend's laughter should. It would be like the college days, she said, when she and her roommate left little stars on the message board on their dorm room door to let the other one know they were entertaining. The slight emphasis on the last word, the way Ivy clearly lingered over it, savored it, made me blush and Ivy laugh delightedly.

We had our system, and it worked pretty well. Most of the time.

I'd just sprinkled powdered iris and two tablespoons of tonka beans into a small cauldron, when I heard a door slam. The clickclackclickclack of heels meant Ivy was home, and the fact that I could hear her approach meant either that she was taking extra care not to startle me or that she was beyond trying to move with any sort of supernatural grace. If she had ignored the ribbon, it was likely the latter, which did not do wonders for my concentration. I frowned at the row of hematite charms waiting to be infused and hoped I wasn't going to have to do the spell all over again. The liquid in the cauldron was a muddy brown, and I stirred it slowly, waiting for it to turn gold.

Flecks of gold started rising in the liquid as I heard the sound of glass shattering. Just a little more time. That was all I needed. Sweat broke out on my forehead. I did not want to lose the power I'd channelled into the casting. More gold now, rising to the surface, forming a bright skin over the dark liquid. I stirred more quickly, and there was a flash of light as the liquid turned gold. The sound of heels came closer as I scooped up the charms.

"I'm so sick of this shit." Ivy's voice was cold, which was a good indication of how pissed off she was. Something slapped against the countertop: Ivy's hands. They weren't strong enough to shatter the stone, not unless she was really trying to. When she was dead, she wouldn't have to try.

My hand jerked in response to the sound, and the charms tumbled into the liquid. Some of it splashed onto my skin. I pulled my hand back, sucked in a breath. Damn, it _burned_. I went to the sink, ran my hand under cold water. There was a smattering of spots on my skin like golden freckles that didn't wash off.

After a stretch of silence, Ivy said, "Fuck, Rachel, I didn't realize... I'm sorry." Her voice grew softer. "The ribbon was on the door, wasn't it? You were working."

"Yeah, I was." I dried my hand, frowned at the spots. The burning heat had faded, but slow tendrils of warmth were spreading out from them, creeping up my arm. I drew a deep breath, released it.

"Did I ruin things?" Ivy sounded contrite. Some people were saying dead vamps were behind the killings, and Ivy was as eager as anyone to put down whatever was responsible. She peered into the cauldron.

"I don't think so. They have to steep overnight, and then we'll see."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was so angry." Her voice trailed off as her shoulders slumped slightly. "That preacher who thinks vampires should turn themselves over to him for 'redemption' is still making the rounds on the talk shows." She laughed but the sound was cold, bitter. "The only way I can prove I'm still human is to let him and his kind kill me for good. He says it's the right thing to do, that it will save my soul and guarantee me a spot in heaven." She sighed heavily, ran elegant fingers through her dark hair.

Ivy paced while she talked, and while she did, I couldn't help but follow the long line of her legs up her body, her back. It was not how one was supposed to be looking at one's best friend. It sure as hell wasn't how I was supposed to be looking at Ivy. I wet my lips, and as I did, Ivy turned, paused. She went still, fixed that dark gaze on me.

"Rachel?"

I nodded. It was all I could manage. My throat was dry, tight. I couldn't look away from Ivy as she moved closer, gliding with a predator's grace. She drew a deep breath as she stopped close to me.

"Are you okay? You look..." She tipped her head to the side, studying me with curiosity as she reached for a word. "Flushed."

My skin felt flushed. Warm. There was a difference between sick and bespelled, and if Ivy thought it was just the former, she might let me get away and sleep off the spell. I put out a hand, leaned against the counter. "I'm feeling a little sick. Maybe I should lie down."

Ivy stepped closer, rested a hand on my arm, and when she did, she breathed in, and her eyes widened, then grew dark. "You don't smell sick, Rachel."

Oh shit. She took another step closer, so close we were a whisper away from touching. I was trapped against the counter with a vampire between me and all escape routes. Not good. I expected the spike of fear that shot through me whenever Ivy had me cornered, had me pinned with her dark, dark gaze, but when my body tightened, it wasn't with fear. It was with anticipation.

"What do you want, Rachel?"

The tone was a silken purr that tugged at me, made me want to lean closer so our bodies were touching. What was I thinking? What was I doing? What _did_ I want?

"I think I know." Ivy stepped behind me. Her breath was warm against my neck. "I can give it to you. If you let me."

The heat from the potion swirled through me, coiled inside me. Ivy was dangerous. _Dangerous._ It wasn't just that she was a vampire. It was that she was my friend. One of the few, and I didn't want to fuck that up by fucking with it. With her. I told her we would never happen, that I didn't want women, that I didn't want _her_. I could feel the careful, cautious balance between us shift, start to crumble.

"Let me give it to you, Rachel."

There was a difference between courage and recklessness, and I wasn't sure it was the former that had me nodding in response to Ivy's words. While I could blame this on the spell, I wasn't brewing an aphrodisiac or something that would force me to do something against my will. It wasn't responsible for my responses, only for clearing away the fears that kept me from them in the past.

Ivy smiled. She could smell my desire, and she curled her fingers around my wrist, led me into her room. I wondered what would happen if I tried to pull back. Would she let me go? Snap my wrist?

Either she could read my mind or my scent because she stopped, rested her hand on the small of my back as she guided me toward the bed. "It's okay, Rachel." Ivy's voice was like being wrapped in cool silk. "It's okay to enjoy this. It always has been."

Has it? I wanted to ask her about that, but her hands were sliding over my body, unbuttoning my blouse one button at a time, sliding it off my shoulders. The rest of my clothes followed it to the floor. Ivy could have ripped them off me if she'd wanted. She could have done it so easily. Part of me wanted her to. Instead, she gave me a gentle shove toward the bed, and I stretched out in it, watching as she shed her silk shirt and leather skirt, pulled off her boots, then slid off her bra and panties. All the while her dark eyes were fixed on me, and I couldn't look away as she slowly revealed herself to me.

Ivy smiled then, and it was so predatory, so possessive, that I shivered, whimpered softly as she knelt on the bed, kissed my ankle. She nudged my legs apart so she could kiss and lick her way up my calf. I twitched, tried to pull away as she found a ticklish spot nuzzling behind my knee. She laughed delightedly, lingering there before continuing up my thigh. As she worked her way up, she found more spots that made me squirm and made me want tangle my fingers in her hair and tug her closer to the spot she was clearly working toward.

Ivy's fingers ran through my damp curls. She didn't need to touch me to know I was aroused, but she smiled wickedly as she ran a finger down my slit.

"You want me." There was wonder in those words, and I would have responded if she hadn't spread me, leaned in to delicately lick and suck.

I moaned, fingers tangling in her hair as my hips canted toward her. Each flick of her tongue, each nibble, each gentle thrust when she slipped her fingers into me was slow, unhurried. A series of gentle teases left me wet and aching for more. My fingers tightened a little in Ivy's hair, and I growled softly as she slid her fingers out of me. A moment later, one slid back along my crease and pressed into my ass.

I gasped, tensed up as she slid her finger into me. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me." She fingerfucked me slowly as she reached over, got something from under the bed.

"Ivy, I don't think this is..." I moaned, back arching as she sucked on my clit. "It isn't...." A light scrape of teeth had me shivering, and when she sucked again, she slid a second finger, slick from more than just my body, into me. My grip on her hair relaxed as she stretched me, and she made soft sounds of approval as I rocked back into her thrusts. It had been a long time since anything felt quite this good, and I let my eyes close, let myself ride her fingers and the waves of sensation.

When she slid her fingers free, I felt empty, exposed, but it was only for a moment. Only long enough for her to press something against me. Fingers of silicone pressed against my ass and cunt, as Ivy murmured, "Relax, Rachel. I'll make this better than you ever imagined."

I could imagine quite a bit, but the potion still sang through me, fearlessness and desire now twined around each other too tightly to untangle. I slid my hands between my thighs, pulling them apart and back, spreading myself for her. "Do it."

Ivy gave a soft growl, worked the toy deeper into me. It was a long, slow slide as the fingers grew thicker as they stretched me. I groaned when Ivy had the toy seated deeply, when a little arc on the front rubbed against my clit.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Ivy licked slow circles around my navel and as she did, the toy began to vibrate. When I gasped and tightened around it, my hips rocking, Ivy laughed. "Now it feels better."

Better. Mmmm, definitely better. The vibrations ran through me, filled me. Every shift of my hips brought a sweet coil of desire. Sure, I'd thought about being taken by two men at once. But this...this felt better than even my dirtiest dream. Those dreams didn't have passion and giddy fearlessness surging through me in wave after wave. And they didn't have Ivy's tongue, licking up my body, swirling over my nipples before sucking gently on them. Not teeth, no biting, just a warm mouth and gentle, wicked tongue.

The vibrations grew more intense as Ivy licked up to the base of my throat, sucked on the skin. My neck arched as I rocked my hips, wrapped my arms around her. I knew the needy whimpers and moans I heard were coming from me, and I couldn't stop them. I didn't even bother to try.

Ivy nuzzled the side of my neck, her lips and tongue lingering over the pulse that had to be hammering in my throat. She trembled, moaned. "Please, Rachel." Her voice was a soft husk. "Just a taste?" Her teeth lightly grazed my skin.

The shiver that ran through me had nothing to do with desire. I should stop this, push her away. I should say no. This was wrong. We shouldn't be doing it. Not any of it. Ivy was my friend. Ivy could rip my throat out. She could drain me dry. She... I... The potion singing through me snuffed out each doubt, each fear, as soon as it surfaced.

"Please, Rachel. I promise. Just a taste." The words were a soft plea, full of more longing than I had ever heard from another lover.

Yes, I was scared of this, of her, but I wanted it too. I wanted her. I just..._wanted_. I swallowed, licked dry lips, and nodded. "Yes." The word was hardly louder than a breath, but Ivy heard. Her body tensed, and she moaned softly. Her lips against my skin were so soft, so very soft.

When her teeth slid into me, I cried out, though it was more in surprise than actual pain. I expected it to hurt worse. The wounds began to tingle and soft surges of warmth spread out from them as she drew on my blood. She took small sips, little pulls that knotted together with the other sensations already running through me. It only took a few before it all came crashing down. I cried out, just let it wash over me, draw me under.

I must have blacked out, because when I blinked my eyes open, I was in my own bed wrapped in a warm blanket and a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows was sitting on the bedside table. Ivy was dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me. She wet her lips. "It was the spell, wasn't it?" I nodded, and she turned away, murmured, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

I reached out from the cocoon of blankets, touched her arm. "I can't say that I would have let it happen without the spell. I know I wouldn't have. But sometimes..."

Ivy's face was impassive, the mask she wore when she was hiding behind her formidable defenses. "Sometimes?"

"Sometimes we need to have our fears and doubts brushed away. When we can't move them ourselves."

Ivy nodded slowly, her expression softened enough so I could see wariness and hope warring in her eyes. "You aren't angry with me?"

I shook my head. "That was...amazing. In ways I never thought it could be." Ivy smiled, the expression warm and more than a little wicked at the same time. "But I think I'm going to need some time to sort through what happened. Is that okay?"

I expected her to be hurt or angry or both. What I didn't expect was for her to laugh softly. "I'm very patient." She grinned at my expression, waved it away. "I didn't say I liked having to wait, Rachel. Only that I could. And you are worth waiting for." She stood then, nodded at the table. "Drink your chocolate before it gets cold, hmm? I'll see what we can make for dinner."

Dinner? Making dinner for Ivy was normally calling out for delivery. Hopefully, she'd get some ginger beef from the Chinese place around the block. I smiled, let my eyes slipped closed. Whatever we had, it was certain to be delicious.


End file.
